High School Life and Love
by Kari426
Summary: Namine is your average new girl in a new town. She meets many new people, but she never knew she would find someone just for her. RoxasxNamine RikuxNamine HaynerxOlette SoraxKairi
1. Namine

**High School Life and Love**

**By: Namine426**

I told my readers in "Every Heart" I would make another story and I did. Of coarse its another RoxasxNamine, but I still might add Riku into there little love triangle. Well, this one is more carefree! Oh! One more thing this chapter isn't very exciting, but there is some good parts. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts anything, (BUT! Some day I shall meet the creator of it and I WILL help make video games with him! Muwahahahaha! oO)

In Twilight Town nothing ever seemed to change. Same people, same stores, same everything. But, in the Fall, a girl dressed in white came into the sunset town, and changed not only one persons life, but everyone's…

In Twilight Town summer vacation was coming to an end. The students of the town were gathering there schools items up and shopping for outfits. Down in the Sandlot though, vacation was still going on! There was a big fight every month between competitors.

"Alright! This weeks Struggle battle is Finals is, _once again_, Roxas vs. Seifer! Give these young men a big round of applause!" Olette screamed into the microphone. Hayner just drooled seeing Olette excited.

The crowd screamed with anticipation and excitement. Roxas and Seifer were staring down each other. Glaring at one another.

"Well chicken-wuss? Ready for me to kick your ass?"

"sigh Seifer please, you've said that for the past six months and I've still beat you to a pulp!"

Seifer only growled and cussed under his breath at the blond/brunette head. Olette walked over in between the boys.

"Okay you two, ESPECIALLY you Seifer, keep it clean and-"

"Shut up and get the hell off of here!"

Seifer forcefully grabbed her arm and pushed her back making her fall a few feet away from the two. Hayner immediately ran onto the stage catching the girl. He glared at Seifer who was only smiling at Hayner's expression. Hayner's blood boiled real quickly.

"Seifer you fu-"

"I'm fine, Hayner. But, thank you." She said smiling, cutting off her 'friend'.

Hayner's anger completely disappeared. He smiled back at her blushing. He helped her up and they both walked to the side lines on the stage. Kairi and Selphie were already there, ready to help her back down. Hayner jumped down with the girls and turned around at the fight. He cupped his hands around his mouth and said,

"ROXAS?"

Roxas turned around.

"KICK HIS ASS FOR BOTH OF US!" He screamed over the crowd. Roxas smiled and gave him a thumbs up reassuring him. He turned back to Seifer.

"Ready your swords." Kairi said taking over the microphone. Seifer and Roxas went to there battle stances.

"Alright every one, in," Kairi and the crowd grouped together with there voices.

"THREE…"

"TWO…"

"ONE…"

"STRUGGLE!" They all screamed. Seifer and Roxas lunged at each other. The two were locked together in swords. Both struggling to win. Roxas's friends were cheering for him all the way.

"Come on Seifer, you can do better then that!" Roxas said between breaths.

"Shut the- hell up!" He said between breaths also. Roxas only smiled and pushed his foot forward, causing Seifer to lose his balance.

"_This is it! Seifer's-_"

Roxas's moment was interrupted by someone in the crowd. A girl with blond hair staring on the outskirts on the crowd. She was looking at the two of them fighting. For some reason a feeling inside Roxas made him forget about the battle. Seifer took this as a chance to finally defeat his rival. He did an upper cut on Roxas and he went flying. But with his quick reflexes, Roxas got back in the game and charged at Seifer airborne and threw him out of the arena.

The crowd of people went completely wild. They all started chanting Roxas's name over and over. He looked around for the girl again. He found her walking to the Marketing area. He had to meet her. He started running but Hayner grabbed him, pulling his arm around his neck and giving a noogie on his head.

"Dang Roxas! That was the coolest thing ever! I have taught you well!" He said. Roxas pulled his head away from his arm and only pushed him away, running after the girl again. He ran into a crowd of fangirls and guys. He only ran through them and ran up the stairs to the Marketing Area. Leaving his fans and friends confused and sad.

"What's Roxas doing?" Olette asked.

"It's time for us to celebrate again!" Hayner said sarcastically. Kairi only shook her head.

Roxas looked around the crowd of people looking for the girl again.

"_Where did she…_"

Then he spotted her. She was going up to the Train Station. He ran past the people, pushing and shoving through the crowds. Finally he reached the Train Station and amazingly she was only a few feet away from him. He ran towards her.

"WAIT!" Roxas screamed reaching out for her.

She immediately turned around, then was suddenly toppled over by Roxas. They both lay on the ground in front of the Train Station. An awkward silence went through the area. Roxas's face was already a deep red color. His eyes closed. He slowly pushed his arms up and opened his eyes, meeting the girls ocean blues. They both stared at each other, surprised and embarrassed.

"OH!" He exclaimed getting off the girl. He was quiet sitting on the ground. So was she. Finally he stood up and turned around to the girl.

"Umm, I'm really sorry!" He said stammering. He put his hand out to her. She stared at his hand, then grabbed it. He pulled her off the ground. She pulled her hand away from his.

"Uh, no. I'm really am sorry for that. It's just, I saw you in the crowd and well… sigh I don't know." He said frowning. The girl was still silent.

"Listen, I'm sorry for making you fall and it was my fault for making you. At least you didn't get hurt…did you?" He said trying to get a look at her face.

The girl shook a little. Roxas stared. She made small noises, almost like crying. Roxas stared more.

"_Dammit! I hurt someone! Me and my big head!_" He screamed over and over in his head. He felt like he should do something, but he didn't know what to do. Finally he went in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. Her head hung down.

"Are you…ok?" He asked sadly. The girl then brought her head back up smiling. She started laughing. Roxas stared at the strange girl.

"Yes. I'm fine!" She said laughing. Roxas was confused. Finally she stopped.

"You must be Roxas, Kairi told me about you. She's right. Deep down you really are a softie." She said sweetly tilting her head. Roxas moved his hands from her shoulders.

"Wait, you know Kairi?"

"Yes. She and I are best friends."

Roxas only got more confused. Then Kairi and everyone appeared, finally catching up to the two blondes, Kairi immediately saw the girl and an up to her, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace from her friend.

"Oh my god! Namine! When did you get here?"

"About twenty minutes ago. Uh, Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please let me go. Your crushing my lungs." Namine said between breaths.

"Oh! Sorry." Kairi said, setting Namine back onto the ground.

"But I'm so happy that you're here. But…" She stopped looking around. Namine stared.

"Where are Sora and Riku. I told you to ride with them." She said sadly.

"Well, you didn't leave a note or at least a picture to show me what the look like smart one." Namine said. Kairi only laughed nervously.

"So where's all your luggage? For that matter, where are your parents Namine?" Kairi asked curiously. Namine only sighed sadly.

"My parents are out to work and won't be back till tomorrow morning." She said sad.

"Oh.."

"As for my luggage, it's already in the new house in Twilight Town." She said happily.

"That's great! gasp Can we see your new house?" Kairi exclaimed getting excited. Namine was quite.

"We?" She said.

"Oh! I'm sorry Namine! I forgot to introduce my friends from Twilight Town. There going to the same high school at us, so you might as well get to know them. Hayner is the other blond with a gray jacket on." She said pointing to him.

"Hey." Was all he said. He gave her a thumbs up smiling.

"That's Olette."

"Hi. Welcome to Twilight Town… uh, Namine was it?" She said thinking. Namine giggled.

"Yes. It's Namine." Olette smiled.

"There is Selphie."

"HI! HI!" Selphie said quickly.

"And apparently you've already met-"

"-Roxas." Namine finished for Kairi. Roxas was still blushing and was still quiet.

"Come on Roxas! Don't be so rude to such a cute girl!" Hayner said teasing.

Namine's face turned completely red from Hayner's comment. Roxas's only turned redder then he already was. Hayner only laughed at both of there expressions. Olette elbowed him in the stomach hard.

"Hayner…" She said glaring a him.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop." He said rubbing his stomach.

"Dang you hit hard!"

"Good! You deserved it!" She said crossing her arms.

"Um, sure!" Namine said smiling, her eyes closed. They all stared at her. Even Roxas.

"If you all want to, you can come see my house. Everything's not unpacked yet, but we have most of the essentials out. So no, I don't mind for a quick visit." She said. Kairi, Selphie, and Olette squealed happily with anticipation.

"Ok! Off to Namine's house!" Olette said happily.

"But Olette wait!" Kairi said grabbing the brunette's hand

"We have to wait for Sora and Riku." Kairi said looking at the clock.

"Why do you have to wait for us?" A voice said.

Kairi and everyone turned around seeing two male teens at the Train Station's at the entrance. Both smiling. Kairi's eyes lit up with happiness. She let go of Olette's hand and ran to them. Sora ran to her. Kairi flew straight into Sora's arms hugging him. Sora spun around with her in his arms. Finally he set her back down.

"It's about time you two got here! I was starting to worry." Kairi said still hugging Sora. She then let go of him. Riku walked up to the two.

"Well, if Sora here would of had an urge to eat so badly, we would of gotten here sooner. Also he wouldn't stop packing stupid crap." Riku said putting his hand on Sora's head. Sora smiled nervously, blushing.

"Well if Riku here wasn't so busy brushing his hair, we would of gotten here sooner." Sora said laughing. Riku's face turned red.

"SORA!" Riku said about ready to pounce on when everyone busted out laughing.

"These… are your friends… Kairi? Selphie?" Hayner said, trying to talk. She nodded sadly. Selphie also.

They all just laughed harder.

"There both very funny." Namine said holding onto her stomach. Riku and Sora looked at her.

"Is this the girl you were talking about Kairi?" Sora said walking over to her.

"Yeah. This is Namine." Kairi said.

"Hi Namine. I'm Sora." He said grabbing her hand.

"Hello Sora. It's nice to meet you. " She said smiling. Sora moved out of the way letting Riku say hello.

"Hi. I'm Riku. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said bowing. He grabbed her hand kissing it. The gang stared in awe. Roxas only rolled his eyes.

"_What a ladies man… grabbing Namine like that. Wait! Am I… jealous! Hell no! I've only just met Namine!_" He thought blushing. Namine stared at him.

"Roxas?" She asked. He only stared back.

"You all go ahead. I've got to finish my summer homework." He suddenly stopped, realizing that then knew he would regret those words coming out of him mouth.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FINISH MY SUMMER HOMEWORK! YOU TOLD ME IT WAS DONE!" Olette screamed madly at the blond boy. Hayner smacked himself on his forehead.

"Good one Roxas." He said.

"I am not letting you get out of going to Namine's House! You are coming with. You'll do your homework tomorrow!" She said, finally calming down. Roxas and everyone only stared in disbelief. Hayner then laughed and said,

"Hey Olette, what if I told you I didn't finish mine either?" He said sarcastically. Olette smiled.

"Then you'll be joining Roxas in his prison tomorrow." She said sweetly. The crowd of friends only laughed.

"Ok. It's starting to get cold and it 8:56. How about we go to Namine's house like…now?" Selphie said.

"Agreed." The friends said with together. Kairi turned to Namine.

"Well Namine, lead the way." She said.

Namine only smiled and nodded.

Like I said, this chapter isn't very exciting. But It's the longest chappie I've ever written! What do you think? Do you think throughout the story Riku and Roxas will fight? Will Roxas go to Namine's? And will Sora ever stop eating? Then keep on reading to find out! (That last one wasn't really nessecary but, oh well!)


	2. Thank you!

**High School Life and Love**

**By: Namine426**

Hi again. Chapter 2 is up! Well, believe it or not, I still can't think of anything to say so, the hell with it! Enjoy!

The friends entered a forest path that lead into a beautiful garden area. With a glimmering white mansion. Namine's friends stared in amazement.

"This…" Kairi started. Namine looked at her.

"…Is your house?" She said happily. Namine only looked at the ground blushing. She nodded.

"Can we have a look around?" Selphie asked quickly. Namine stared at the two girls staring at her. She sighed.

"Sure…" She said walking past them. The girls squealed happily and followed Namine with the guys behind them.

They entered her house/mansion and could only stare in amazement.

"Namine your like really, REALLY, rich! Like me!" Selphie said happily. She hugged Namine. Namine blushed. Then looked at her friends and noticed that Roxas had disappeared from the group. She gasped.

"Where is Roxas?" Namine said looking around worried.

"Roxas is still outside." Hayner said pointing behind himself. Namine immediately ran outside, but left her friends alone inside. (Bad idea!)

Namine went walking around the perimeter of her mansion, looking for Roxas. She finally stopped for a rest.

"Jeez. I hadn't realized that my house was really that big!" She said sitting on a bench in her backyard, She looked over at the large water fountain and sighed.

"Hey Nam." A voice said. Namine turned around only to see Roxas come out of the shadows.

"R-Roxas?" She said stammering.

"Yeah, that's my name. Listen, I think we got off at a bad start and I was wondering if we could… you know." He said serious. Namine stared confused at the blonde then a thought came to mind.

"_Wait a minute! Is Roxas asking m- NO! NO! NO! NO! I CAN'T THINK THAT!_" Namine fought in her mind with herself. Roxas only stared at the girl with her hands on her head.

"Uh, Namine?" He asked. Namine looked at him, blushing. Seeing her face, Roxas thought it was pretty cute. He blushed also. There was an awkward silence though the garden. Roxas finally pulled himself together. Both Roxas and Namine were sitting on the bench. Roxas turned to Namine.

"So Nam? How about it?" He asked. Namine had the same expression, whattheheckareyoutalkingabout? look.

"You've already forgotten…haven't you?"

"Huh, oh no! I'm sorry. Its just that…well." Namine paused. Roxas looked at the girl, her face was all red again. Then he sighed.

"Namine I know what your thinking and you have the wrong idea." He said, a shade of pink on his face. She looked at him.

"You mean-"

"Your taking the situation the wrong way. I'm not asking you out or anything. I'd rather be friends with you. That's what I want. You seem like a nice girl and if your ever in trouble." Roxas paused standing up in front of her. Namine stared at him.

"I promise I'll come running to save you!" He exclaimed happily. Namine was quiet, then blushed once again. She lunged herself onto Roxas and hugged him.

"Thank you Roxas!" She said happily. Roxas only blushed.

"He-hey! Namine!" He stammered.

"Now isn't that sweet Roxie?" A voice said. The two blondes looked up to see there friends on a balcony over the garden. Kairi winked at the two.

"Hey now Roxas! Don't get too attached to the girl, she has a social life also." Roxas and Namine immediately let go of each other blushing. Olette once again put Hayner back in his place.

"Hey Namine!" Kairi screamed down. Namine looked up.

"Its kind of late, so were all heading home." Namine nodded and waved.

"Hey Roxas? You gonna stay with Namine?" Hayner said smirking. Olette finally grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the house. After the friends left, Namine and Roxas looked at one another.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you." He said scratching his head.

Namine smiled, then she turned around running to the garden doors and opened them. She stopped and looked at Roxas. His face red. She smiled and waved at him and entered the house. Roxas was left speechless. He started walking to the gates, them felt a surge of happiness. He smiled and ran the rest of the way home, only to be stopped in the forest by his friends.

"Alright, details man." Hayner immediately asked. Olette glared at him again.

"Man Olette! Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

"Because Namine's new for one, and someone had to take care of you." She said. Hayner laughed.

"We just wanted to wait for you." Kairi said. They all turned around and walked home.

**Sorry it kind of sucked! Well, it was also a really short chapter. I'm sorry for holding it for so long. I have a very good excuse…I'M TRYING TO BEAT SEPHIOROTH! But it's a know fact that you can't beat him at Level: 68. (Take my word 4 it! That's the level I'm at.) HEY! If any of you have beaten him, CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME HOW? I WOULD LOVE YOU! LOL. **

**Ok, spazzes over. I'll try to update every week, so watch 4 them. Also I STILL am going to continue 'Every Heart' if you all were wondering. So watch 4 those also. LYA! (Love Ya All!)**


	3. Kid

**High School Life and Love**

**By: Namine426**

**Ok, I guess there is a way to beat Sephiroth… I found out about the forms Sora has and the abilities you get from them! (I'm so dumb… o) OMFG! I am so mad! Last time I played I was level 48 and I beat the game…but still failed to fight Sephiroth. (Damn! He should be the end boss!) Then, 2 days later, Level: 83 Valor and Wisdom Forms done. And Sephiroth still kicked my ass. **

**Anyway, I totally got off the subject! But I'm so frustrated about it! Here's chappie 3!**

Namine leaned on the glass window sighing, glad that it was over. She walked away from the doors and entered the living room, then plopped down onto the couch, resting her head on the arm of it. She was quiet then smiled, thinking of Roxas. Suddenly the front doors opened and entered a woman, all dressed up in a uniform with two suitcases and a laptop. Namine smiled. She jumped off the couch running up to the woman.

"Mo-"

"Kid not now. Help me with my stuff. I'll be in the office working, get the rest of your fathers stuff also. That ok?"

"Uh, mom I-"

"Thanks hon." she said cutting Namine off.

And with that, Namine's mom walked away. Then a large man walked in right behind her dressed up as well.

"Hey kid. How are you?" He said. Namine was quiet. She ignored his presence and walked past him. She looked at both of there cars and sighed.

"So much luggage…" She whispered.

But started grabbing the luggage and went back and forth between her house and the cars. Finally she walked up the stairs to her room. Nothing much in her room yet. All she had was a bed, dresser and some pictures. She walked over to her bed and lay there. Sadness and depression overwhelmed her. She was so tired. It was 2:43 am. She finally closed her eyes, not even caring about changing.

_The Next Morning_

Namine opened her eyes. She pushed her body off of the bed and sat, staring out into the outside, seeing the leaves fall from the trees. She rubbed her eyes then walked over to the window, then opened it. A cool breeze swept through the empty room. She shivered.

"Namine!" Namine looked down to see Kairi and Selphie waving at her. She smiled and waved back.

"Come on! Let's go!"

"To where though. I've never been to Twilight Town before." Namine said a little embarrassed.

"That's why we're here. Come on! Oh! Dress up warm, its cold." Selphie said.

"_I figured that much… _All right. Be down in a sec." She said closing the window.

She pulled off her white dress and put a cream white pleated skirt of with a skinny black belt around her hips with a pocket attached. Then slipped on her favorite white and black long sleeved shirt. The last put her black shoes on. She ran down the halls and to the front door. She stopped and opened the doors but stopped again seeing the cold stare of her mother.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked sternly. Namine was quiet.

"I-I-I'm going w-with-" She said stammering.

"You have no permission to go anywhere young lady. Besides, since school's coming in four days, we have to get your stuff. So let's go." She said grabbing Namine's wrist and pulling her to the car nearby. Kairi and Selphie peeked around the corner of the gates seeing Namine.

"Come on Selphie. Looks like Namine has no choice but to go with her mom. We'll meet up with her later." Kairi said looking at her.

Selphie nodded and the two walked away. They walked to the Usual Spot where all of their friends were waiting. They all looked at them, surprised at there expressions.

"Namine can't come. She was forced by her mom to go school shopping with her."

"Man her moms a bitch!" Selphie said getting mad.

"Well, then that ruins our whole welcome party to Twilight Town." Olette said sighing.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sora said with his hands behind his head. They all were quiet and started thinking.

"OH! I know!" Olette said standing. They all stared at her. She glared at Hayner and Roxas.

"Time for you two to get busy on your homework." She said.

"Olette!" Roxas and Hayner yelled at her.

"How about we go to the mall!" Selphie said.

"Well, its better then nothing." Riku said.

"Alright, lets go." Kairi said.

They all walked out of their club area and walked to the mall. They entered the sliding doors and started looking around in the stores immediately. Then around 1:56, they stopped to rest and went to there favorite food place and sat down and ate.

"Ok you guys, running out of ideas. Kairi how about you? You always have ideas." Olette said sipping her pop, looking over at Kairi, who was distracted by something.

"Kairi?" Sora said. She looked at him.

"You ok?"

"Uh, yeah!" She said with sarcasm in her voice. He stared at her.

"Ok, fine. You got me. Look over in the Divine Designs." (A store I made up in less then 10 seconds!) She said pointing to the store. They all looked behind her at the store.

"What are we looking for?"

"Are you blind Sora?" Riku asked. Then he finally saw Namine with her mother. Roxas blushed red. He thought she looked so cute in her outfit and all. Her mother started talking to her. Namine put on a fake smile and responded.

"Her mom doesn't seem that bad." Sora said.

"Oh believe me! She's the meanest!" Selphie exclaimed again. Sora backed away from her.

"Calm down Selphie." Olette said.

"I'm going to go see her." Kairi said standing up. She walked around the table and chairs and walked over to the store.

"Ah, Kairi wait!" Selphie said following. Olette followed Selphie as well. The guys stared as the girls entered the store to greet Namine.

Kairi came behind Namine and surprised her. She hugged her from behind.

"Hey! Namine!" She said happily. Namine blushed at first, but smiled. Her mother turned around.

"K-K-Kairi!" Namine said happily. Olette and Selphie smiled and waved.

"Olette and Selphie too." She said.

"I know Kairi and Selphie, but who is that?" Namine's mother said pointing to Olette. She smiled nervously.

"Uh, I'm Olette! Namine's friends from Twilight Town. By the way, Welcome to Twilight Town!" She said trying to make a good impression.

"Nice to meet you, now, kid?" (Referring to Namine.)

"Um, yes?"

"We have to finish your shopping."

"But, I already have enough clothing mom."

"No you don't."

"Mom please. Can I go hang with my friends? Please?"

"Don't worry we're not bad people." Olette said, trying to sound convincing, but really wasn't helping. Namine's mother was quiet, then sighed.

"Fine! I'll buy the outfits we got and go home. Be home before 7."

"Mom!"

"Fine you spoiled child! 11."

"Thank you." Namine said gratefully bowing.

"Kairi and Selphie?" Her mother said looking at them. The two looked at her.

"Watch over the kid…" and with that said and done, she left to buy Namine's clothing. Namine finally sighed in relief. She looked at the three.

"Thank you all, very much." She said with a small tear. Kairi smiled and wiped the tear away.

"Don't go all sappy on us now. Come on, everyone's waiting." Kairi said grabbing Namine's hand.

The four walked out of the store to be greeted by their guy friends.

"Hey, you pried her away from her!" Hayner said. Namine smiled.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." She said apologizing.

"Don't worry."

Namine saw Roxas and immediately smiled. He waved to her.

"Well, how about we get our original plan into action!" Hayner said triumphantly.

"YEAH!" The rest yelled together.

Namine stared blankly at all of them.

"Don't worry Namine. Just follow us." Kairi said. They all started running to the exit of the mall.

"Uh, hey wait!" Namine said playfully. She followed them. Eventually they ended up in the Usual Spot. Namine stopped in front of the doorway. She slowly opened the curtain…

**Hehehe…thought I might build a little tension on what the super secret surprise is! **

**OMFG I AM SOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in like, forever! You try pulling yourself away from Dance Dance Revolution, Video Games, and YouTube, and then you'll see how hard it is! **

**Hopefully I'll continue. It'll all depend on my mood. I have a lot of things going on right now, so sorry if it takes a while to update again. I have school, volleyball practice (and games), family issues, and I've been working on my comic book like crazy! It's a new record! I officially have 145 pages in my comic book and almost completely done with my comic book. If I finish it, I can publish it! (By the way, I'm only fourteen! ) Comic is called Destiny, watch out 4 it!**


	4. Notification

**Notification**

**To: My faithful reviewers**

I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but its not. I just wanted to say that I'm rewriting High School Life and Love, cause I have no idea what the story line is anymore. I completly abandoned it, after I started all my other stories. (Every Heart, Itsumo (Forever), My Dream of Becoming a Dancer, ect.)

I hope you all will still read the newer and revised version. I'll type it up as soon as I can, alright? I hope you all won't be mad. Shortly after I put the newer version up, I'll be taking the old story down. I hope I still she you all there!

**From: Kari426**


End file.
